My Funny Valentine
by craZy18gurl
Summary: She was afraid. He was confused. But not everything was what they seemed it to be. Balthier/Fran. Hints of Basch/Ashe and Vaan/Penelo.


The room was dark, only slightly illuminated. One man sat hunched over in his seat, tapping his fingertips continually over the control panel of his airship. He took light and quiet breaths. His face rested in his palm and his eyes were red and glazed. He was unaware of the dark circles that lay under them. He took no notice of his disheveled hair or the time that had hastily passed.

Balthier was very, very deep in thought.

How long he sat there in the pilot seat of the Strahl, he did not know nor did he care for at the moment he was in the middle of utmost crucial brainstorming. He had no idea thinking could prove to be so difficult. Balthier ceased his tapping fingers and released a deep sigh.

"Nono." Balthier, remaining completely motionless, called to his Moogle comrade. When he did not receive an answer he turned his head to his right only to wish that he had not as he felt the agonizing soreness in his neck. He clutched his eyes shut and grunted as he cracked his neck. Upon opening his eyes, he blinked several times before looking to the co-pilot seat where his little friend sat…sleeping. "Nono." Balthier called to the Moogle once more. Nono sat stooped in his seat with his head bowed low as he snored lightly, oblivious to Balthier's calls. Balthier moved his arm, feeling the soreness in them as well, and held his hand in front of Nono's face. He flicked the Moogle hard on the nose.

"Kupo?!" Nono suddenly jumped, his eyes till half closed and his mind still half asleep. "Whatever it is I'll fix it!" The dazed and still drowsy Moogle said as he stood up, imagining a wrench in his small hands and marched forward only to fall off his seat and land in a heap on the floor.

"No sleeping on the job Nono." Balthier told the small Moogle on the floor. Nono sat up wrinkling his nose and rubbing his eyes. He glanced up at Balthier and suddenly realized where he was and what he and his captain were doing. Nono mumbled incoherent words as he crawled back up into the co-pilot seat.

"Have you thought up anything yet?"

"Sadly, no." Balthier said as he turned his head back to its original position in his palm and resumed his thinking.

"Kupo." Nono groaned as he held his face in his hand and rested the other on the armrest.

Balthier resumed tapping his fingertips over the control panel but only for a few seconds before he seized it again. Nono then began tapping his fingers on the arm rest. He ceased his tapping after a short while only for Balthier to resumes his. After another short while, the resounding tapping stopped and all was silent save for the breathing of the two inhabitants within the room.

Nono turned his head to look at Balthier. "Why not get her flowers, kupo?"

Balthier sighed as he rubbed his face with his hand. "Nono, I believe that would be the fifth time you suggested that and for the fifth time I shall repeat; no!" Balthier exclaimed. "Every year it is always the same thing. Flowers, chocolates, I daresay Fran is most probably sick of receiving the same thing over and over again." He said as he removed his hand from his face. "This time, it has to be different. I need for it to be different. No longer can I tease her with such trivial things. I have to get her something…something…meaningful!"

"…have you tried carrots, kupo?"

Balthier turned and gave Nono an incredulous look. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I know you did try to once, kupo."

Balthier huffed and looked away from the Moogle. He remained silent for a second. "It was April Fools."

"It was your 4th Anniversary as partners, kupo."

"It was a joke."

"You were drunk."

"Focus on the matter in hand Nono!" Balthier said snapping his fingers in front of Nono's face.

"Fine, kupo! Why not write her a poem?" Nono suggested.

"Poems, love letters, I have done those over a million times." Balthier said dismissing the idea with a flick of his hand. "I need for this to be special. Something that will show her…how much she means to me." Balthier said, his eyes becoming distant once again.

Nono took a glance at his captain. "I still don't see why you can't get her flowers."

"You're not helping Nono."

Nono sighed as he pushed himself off the co-pilot and began making his way down the corridor.

"Where are you going?" Balthier asked as he watched Nono walk away.

Nono turned back around to Balthier. "I am going to go get some decent sleep, kupo." He said wrinkling his nose.

"What? We have yet to resolve our current predicament! And we must do so before tomorrow arrives!" Balthier exclaimed.

"It is several hours past midnight. Tomorrow has already arrived, kupo." Nono said before he turned to take his leave.

Balthier blinked his eyes. Tomorrow had already arrived? It was Valentines Day already!

"Oh bugger." Balthier groaned as he slumped back in his chair but cringed when he felt the painful numbness in his back. He had been sitting in the same position for far too long.

Balthier stood up from his seat, flexing his back. He had not realized it was past midnight already. He had barely gotten any sleep himself. He had only taken a short nap before he awoke and once making sure Fran was already asleep, he dragged Nono with him to help think up what to get Fran for Valentines Day. In past he has gifted Fran with many things but he felt as though they never really relayed how he truly felt. They have been partners for many years, the two knew almost everything about each other, and Fran probably already knows how he feels about her. He has somewhat made it quite obvious to her, but it didn't feel like it was enough.

Balthier sighed as he ran a hand through his tousled hair. What was the leading man to do?

Getting some sleep sounds good.

**- - -**

He sat hunched over the edge of the small bed, tapping his fingertips over the mattress, his head resting in his palm. He watched Fran tranquilly sleep as he continued to ponder over his present dilemma. Sadly he was only able to get an hour and a half sleep. And now here he sat besides the small bed in which Fran slept. Fran was a light sleeper and could very easily detect Balthier's presences by his mere breathing, but over the years they've been partners she has come to memorize all the sounds and movements Balthier makes when she slept. If she heard someone talking, it was Balthier. If she felt someone stroking her ears, it was Balthier. If she heard a crash or maybe an explosion, Balthier of course up to who knows what. Despite all that noise, along with the constant humming of the Strahl's engine, she could still sleep in such peace but still be vigilant in the presence of an unknown entity.

Balthier smiles and as he wonders how Fran has to come tolerate him, despite the number of years they've been flying the skies side by side. Balthier reached forward and tucked aside a strand of her silver hair from her face. He then lightly caressed her cheek. At his touch, the corner of Fran's lips twitched into a small smile for a brief second. Balthier loved it when she did that. It was a little trait he discovered about her one night long ago. Unable to resist he caressed her cheek one more time and watched the corner of her lip twitch into another tiny smile.

"Is there something you would like Balthier?" Fran asked him, her eyes still shut. Balthier smirked. He habitually uses the technique of caressing her cheek when he wanted for to awake.

"Nothing Fran. You may go back to sleep." Balthier said, giving her ear a stroke before he stood. He watched Fran bury her head further into her pillow and clutch her blanket tighter around her. Balthier smiled down on her before taking his leave. He walked into the room preceding the cockpit and lied down on the makeshift bed. He still had to think up something to get for Fran. It did not necessarily have to be a gift of some sort. Maybe he could do something special. He honestly had no idea. For once the leading man was stumped. They may call him a 'lady's man', but Fran was like no other lady. This was no easy task. He needed some help. Nono did not really prove to be much help, so then who else could aid him?

Balthier sighed and closed his eyes. He'll need at least a few hours of sleep, for today was going to be quite a day.

**- - -**

Nono slept soundly, snoring lightly with his face buried deep into his soft pillow, his blanket thrown over him covering his whole body. But when associated with sky pirates like Balthier, he couldn't sleep soundly for too long.

"Nono!" Balthier called out, throwing the covers off Nono.

"Ku…po?" Nono mumbled lifting his face up from his pillow.

"I'm heading into town for a while. If Fran asks about my whereabouts, you know of nothing." Balthier told Nono before turning to leave.

"Hmm, kupo. Going to town…Fran knows nothing…ask where you are…kupo." Nono drowsily spoke before dropping head back onto his pillow. Balthier rolled his eyes, not bothering to correct Moogle and left.

**- - -**

It was quite a bright and cheery morning in Rabanastre. Cheery for obvious reasons. He could already see men exchanging flowers and trinkets with women. Shops selling flowers and cards must be bustling with business. Fran did say Valentines Day has become a commercially contrived holiday. Stepping out of the Aerodrome, Balthier began to make his way to Migelo's where he was sure to find Penelo.

**- - -**

Upon entering Migelo's store, he caught sight of Vaan by the counter.

"Vaan!" Balthier called to him.

Vaan turned around and smiled when he saw older sky pirate walking his way.

"Balthier! I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Vaan asked.

"Oh just dandy, really." Balthier said, with a hint of sarcasm. His current quandary has been driving him up the wall. "How about you Vaan, how goes the sky pirating? Can you be called the leading man now?"

"Heh. I doubt but I'm getting there." Vaan smiled.

Balthier smirked, "Even when you do get there I doubt you'd be able surpass the true leading man."

Vaan chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. He suddenly remembered the item he was carrying in his hand. "Oh hey, check this out! It's for Penelo." Vaan said as he showed Balthier the card he held in his hand. A Valentines card no less. Obviously hand made by Vaan seeing as it was a tad bit messy. Balthier was about to comment but stopped when Vaan opened the card and a horrendous looking red heart popped out that read 'Be My Valentine.' Balthier cocked an eyebrow at the heart pop out.

"Well good thing our Penelo is a healthy young girl otherwise she would have a heart attack from that pop out." Balthier said.

"Penelo's gonna love it." Vaan said closing up the card, careful not to damage the pop out heart.

"Speaking of Penelo, where is the young lass?" Balthier asked resting his hands over his belt.

"Oh she went out a while ago."

"Where to?"

"No idea." Vaan said shrugging. "Went out shopping."

Balthier grunted. "Damn."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing." Balthier said turning away from Vaan.

"C'mon you can tell me. And how come Fran isn't with you? I thought you'd be spending this day with her, alone." Vaan said smirking, cocking his eyebrows suggestively at Balthier.

Balthier hit him upside the head.

"Ow!" Vaan said holding the back of his head.

"Learn to behave like a leading man Vaan." Balthier said. "And yes, I would be with Fran at the moment but I'm in a bit of a jam and I was hoping Penelo could help me."

"Hey I can help you out." Vaan said.

"No Vaan I don't need help with slaughtering rats."

"Hey! I can do more than just that! And I don't even do tat anymore, but I bet I could catch and kill rats better than you could."

"And that is precisely why I am the leading man and why you're the wannabe." Balthier smirked. Vaan pouted and crossed his arms. "Well if you must know and think you can help me, I need help thinking up what to get Fran. Something other than flowers, I need for it to be something to show her how much I care and how much she means to be. It can't be something ordinary, it needs to be special." Balthier explained. He glanced at Vaan who seems to have gone deep in thought. A dumbfounded look formed on his face as he scratched his head. Balthier looked at him dubiously. "Did I just break you?"

"I was just thinking!" Vaan exclaimed. "And well…I'm not really sure what you could get her. We could use Penelo's help on this one." Vaan said. Suddenly his eyes brightened up. "Hey I just remembered! Basch is coming today!"

"The good captain?" Balthier asked a grin coming to his face.

"Yeah he got the day off and decided to come visit us. He should be arriving soon. We can catch him at Aerodrome. Let's go!" Vaan said before racing out of Migelo's place.

**- - -**

Balthier and Vaan stood up from their seats as the airship from Archades arrived and the passengers began disembarking. Soon they caught sight of the Archadian Judge. His Judge armor was replaced by common clothing; a white shirt and brown pants with his usual boots and belt. He was holding a bag over his shoulder. Basch immediately caught sight of his two companions and made his way towards them.

"Balthier, Vaan. Good to see to two again." Basch greeted the two.

"Hey Basch. How have you been doing?" Vaan asked.

"Very well, thank you Vaan. And you, our young sky pirate, how goes for you and Penelo?"

"Oh we're doing good. I've been flying around a lot lately and Penelo's been mothering me all the while as always."

Basch chuckled. "That is good; she is keeping you in line then." Basch then turned to the Balthier. "And our leading man, how are you Balthier?" Before Balthier could respond, Vaan jumped in for him.

"Oh! Balthier's is in a bit of a crisis. You see it's Valentines Day and he wants to get something special for Fran but he has absolutely no idea what to get her so he wanted Penelo's help but she's off doing her girl stuff leaving him with only me and then I remembered you were coming today so I thought you could probably help us out!" Vaan said all in one breath. The two men gave Vaan a staggered look.

"That," Balthier started "and I have been doing quite well." He said.

Basch nodded. "Good to know as well."

"So tell me Basch, why come to Rabanastre today, Valentines day, off all days?" Balthier asked Basch with a sly smirk as Basch looked at him with a perplexed expression. "Did you really come to visit us or did you perhaps come only to see…" and before Basch knew it, Balthier had swiped his bag right from his hands. "The Queen? Did you come bearing gifts for her?"

Basch quickly grabbed his bag back from Balthier before he got a chance to look into it. "Yes, yes I did come to see you all and her Majesty as well as it has been quite a while since we've all seen each other."

"Right. You originally came to see Ashe." Balthier said.

"And my other friends as well."

"We know you came for Ashe."

"And you people too."

"No point denying it Basch."

"So you're having difficulties acquiring a special gift for Fran?" Basch asked, attempting to change the subject.

Balthier frowned and crossed his arm. "Yes, as Vaan has done well to sum it up. I was hoping Penelo could help me but she's nowhere to be found at the moment."

"Well you've got me and Basch now." Vaan said.

"Um I…" Basch began but was interrupted by Balthier.

"And you two will have to have to do for now."

"Yes but I…" Basch started again.

"Come Basch. Let us be off to trek the grand emporiums of Rabanastre on an enterprising escapade which women take such liking to." Balthier said before he turned and began to make his way to the exit of the Aerodrome. Both Vaan and Basch watched him walk away with bemused looks on their faces.

Vaan looked up at Basch. "I think he means shopping."

**- - -**

And so the three men searched through every shop they came by in search of the perfect gift for Fran, but nothing seemed right for her. They had searched numerous numbers of shops but nothing came to satisfy Balthier's specifications. Balthier was tempted to pay a visit to a women's shop which was most notable for their sale on lingerie. Basch had immediately dragged Balthier away from the store once he realized what kind of shop it was. He later on returned to drag Vaan away as well.

"How about a more respectable gift?" Basch glared at Balthier as they made their way through the bustling streets of Rabanastre.

"I'll have you know I once bought Fran something from that store." Balthier told him.

"And? Did she like it?" Vaan asked.

"Well I did get a rather nasty bruise." Balthier said, thinking back to that time and how an ice pack became his new best friend. "But would you believe that to this day she has still kept it?"

"Really? What was it exactly?" Vaan asked innocently. Basch hit him upside the head. "Ow!"

The three companions continued their search. They went from store to store on what seemed like a never ending journey. One would begin to wonder just how many shops were they in Rabanastre and if any of them had what Balthier was looking for. Soon they were beginning to become restless…well mostly Vaan.

"You have absolutely no patience Vaan." Balthier said as he and the other two entered yet another store.

"Balthier we've been searching for ages! We came across so many things you could've gotten her!" Vaan exclaimed.

"None of which were good enough." Balthier said as he walked up to the counter of the store and began looking around.

"Balthier maybe you do not need something so exquisite to relay your feelings to Fran. I don not see Fran as the materialistic kind, I am sure she would appreciate anything you give her." Basch said.

Balthier sighed, crossing his arms. "Well I suppose. This is beginning to seem rather hopeless. Maybe I really should just stick with flowers and chocolates." Balthier said turning away from the counter but then suddenly something caught his eye.

"Finally! Lets just get some flowers, some chocolates and maybe even a card and leave because I'm getting hungry now." Vaan said turning to leave the store.

"No wait!" Balthier said as he grabbed Vaan by his jacket. Vaan yelped as Balthier held him around his neck and pulled him towards the counter. "Look." Balthier pointed down at a silver locket. The chain was simple but was so striking about it was the pendant that hung from it. It was the letter F. A cursive style F, it was brilliant silver with small diamonds embedded in it making it sparkle. Basch came over to look as well. He looked up at Balthier who was now beaming. "Excuse me! Sir, could you please show me that locket." Balthier called to the attendant and pointed out the locket. The attendant compiled and handed the locket to Balthier. Shoving Vaan aside, Balthier carefully took the locket into his hands.

"Now this is absolutely most exquisite." Balthier said as he marveled over the necklace.

"It's just a locket. We came across tons of lockets in all the other stores!" Vaan said.

"Yes but none like this one I might say." Balthier said, the smile broadening on his face.

"It is quite stunning." Basch said looking over the locket.

"Well, are you gonna get it then?" Vaan asked Balthier.

Balthier looked contemplative then. "Well, Fran doesn't wear jewelry much, I do not know why but..." Balthier trailed off. Could this be the perfect gift for Fran? It was just a locket after all, but it was beautiful. Just like Fran. Could Balthier perhaps convey his feelings for her with this? But it was like Basch said, Fran wasn't really materialistic. Would Fran even like it? Balthier looked up to other two. "Should I?"

"I say you go for it!" Vaan said enthusiastically.

"You're just saying that because you want to leave."

"That and I think Fran would like it."

Balthier looked back at the locket in his hand. "Well we may never really find the perfect gift, but I say this is the next best thing. I'll buy it then!"

"I think it might be quite expensive." Vaan said.

"No matter! I'd spend any amount of money for Fran." Balthier said as he turned to the attendant to purchase the locket. Once Balthier had paid for the locket, the shop clerk placed it in a small pouch which Balthier placed in on of his own belt pouches.

"Excellent. Gentlemen, I thank you for aiding me." Balthier said to Basch and Vaan. "Now let us be off." Balthier said. The three of them turned around at the same time ready to leave. Suddenly, they froze in their place and their eyes widened.

"Uh oh." Vaan said.

Penelo and Fran had just walked into the shop.

"It's Penelo and Fran!" Vaan silently exclaimed, hoping the girls would not see them.

"Quick! Duck and cover!" Balthier said before he jumped over the account and hid himself followed by Vaan.

"Wait, you can't hide there!" Basch said. Balthier and Vaan both popped out from behind the counter and pulled Basch over the counter with them.

"Um sir you cannot…" the shop clerk said but trailed off when he was pulled down as well.

"What is Fran doing here?" Vaan asked a little too loudly. Balthier quickly slapped his hand over Vaan's mouth. Thankfully the girls did not hear him.

"Penelo, this is rather pointless." They heard Fran say.

"Oh come on Fran, I'm sure you can find something for Balthier here." Penelo said as she began looking around the counters and shelves.

A smirk came to Balthier's face, "Well what to do you know? Fran is out in search for gift for me as well. What a darling."

"Penelo, if I gift him with anything on this day, it will seem like I hold feelings for him."

The smirk on Balthier's face suddenly disappeared.

"I know but…"

"That is the last thing I want to do."

Both Basch and Vaan, and the shop clerk they confiscated with them, turned to look at Balthier nervously. He seemed to be fazed by what Fran had said.

"But, why not give it a chance? Maybe…"

"I do not wish to give Balthier the wrong idea. Giving such a thing a chance, I risk ruining our partnership." Fran said, in a solemn voice. "It is best Balthier and I remain as partners and nothing more for there is nothing more than that." She said before turning away. Basch and Vaan glanced back at Balthier again, his shocked eyes grew wide and his mouth fell slightly open.

"Oh well then." Penelo said sadly before following Fran out of the store. Vaan peeked over the counter and watched the two girls leave the store. Once they were gone, the three men stood up from their hiding spot. Basch and Vaan look towards Balthier, worried by the despair they saw in his eyes which remained transfixed upon the store exit through which Fran left.

"I…" Balthier began, "I don't understand…I thought…I thought she…" Balthier trailed, truly taken aback by what Fran had said. Did what say mean what Balthier thought? All this time, through out the years they've been partner, Balthier could've sworn Fran had harbored feelings for him, like he for her. "What Fran said," Balthier looked towards his two companions, "she could not have meant that she does not…" Balthier trailed off unable to continue.

Vaan started to get worried, Balthier seemed truly upset. Vaan felt that he should say something to lighten the mood.

"Maybe she was just joking." Vaan said with a fake grin on his face. Vaan then noticed the admonishing look Basch was giving him. "Please don't hit me again…"

**- - -**

After the incident in the shop, Balthier was left very confused and disturbed. Basch and Vaan tried talking to him but he insisted that he be left alone. He walked away from the two to clear his head and to think on what he had heard Fran say. Balthier was not sure where he was going, he was too lost in thought to be aware of where his feet were taking him. He eventually found himself seated by the fountain in the Southern Plaza. He thought back to Fran's words.

"_That is the last thing I want to do."_

"Why?" Balthier asked, but knew he would not receive answer.

"_It is best Balthier and I remain as partners_ _and nothing more…"_

'_But why?'_ Balthier thought to himself. Balthier was well aware of the changes that could happen if he and Fran were to engage in a relationship. But what was there to lose? He knew that the both of them needed each other, they complimented each other. He does not how he would live on without her by his side. He never told her that before but she knows it. And he knows that it is the same for her…was it not?

"…_for there is nothing more than that …"_

How could that be true? After everything they have been through. How can there be nothing more?

**- - -**

Balthier decided to return to the Strahl. He had figured Fran would still be out with Penelo but he discovered he was wrong when he saw her ears from behind her seat. He was hesitant to face her and considered walking away until he noticed the card she held in her hand and the few that rested over the control panel. He also saw a heart shaped box of chocolates. He had only taken one step before Fran detected his presence, he could tell by the way her ear twitched towards him.

"Balthier," she greeted him, "I did not see you this morning."

"Um, yes I went out for a while." Balthier said regaining his composure as he walked further into the room. "What's all this?" Balthier asked regarding the cards and box of chocolate.

"These were sent to me." Fran said closing the card in her hand and laying it with the others.

"What?" Balthier jerked his head around to look at Fran, attempting to hide the jealousy from his tone. Was there someone else? Impossible! "From whom?"

"Two cards came from people who claim themselves as 'secret admirers', one from Kytes and one from Tomaj, who sent the box of chocolates as well." Fran answered.

"Oh." Balthier said crossing his arms, nothing really to worry about. He'll have to seek out who these secret admirers were and pummel them later on, Tomaj as well. Kytes…a mere child, Balthier will get him after he has reached puberty.

"I received one from Llyud as well."

"WHAT?!" Balthier yelled, shocked from the name he had just heard.

"He sent you one as well." Fran said with a small smirk on her face, holding up the respective card for Balthier. Balthier blinked his eyes, truly dumbfounded as he took the card. "Apparently he believes Valentines Day to be a day of commemorating friendship. Vaan has been counseling him on Hume traditions."

"Ha, of course, this could only be the work Vaan." Balthier said, tossing aside the card. Balthier crossed his arms and averted his eyes to the floor.

"Where have you been off too?"

Balthier shrugged his shoulders. "Oh no where in particular." He said, but Fran knew. Every morning on Valentines Day, he would disappear early in the morning and return later on with either a huge bouquet of flowers or some other thing which Fran thought of as unnecessary but Balthier knew she enjoyed them as he would always be awarded with a smile, be it a ghost of a smile, but a smile nonetheless. She possibly enjoyed the gesture of his devotion to her more than the gifts itself, but Balthier was not all too sure about that any longer.

He knew she was looking at him. He was trying very hard to avoid her drop dead gorgeous, stunning, ruby eyes. But Fran could tell something was not right by the uncomfortable look on Balthier's face.

"Balthier, you are troubled?" Fran asked, a concerned look adorned her face.

"No of course not." Balthier answered hurriedly taking only a small glance at Fran. But she knew he was lying, she could always tell.

"You can tell me Balthier." Fran told him in a soft voice, speaking softly to him always seems to persuade him.

"Nothing's wrong Fran." Balthier said.

"Balthier…"

"I said it's nothing!" Balthier exclaimed looking to Fran, not anticipating the harshness in his voice. Fran was caught off guard by his tone, so was Balthier. He saw the distraught in Fran's eyes and he felt like taking out his Altair and shooting himself.

'_Oh Balthier, you blundering fool!_' Balthier scolded himself mentally.

"I'm…I'm sorry I…" Balthier trailed off.

"Balthier…" Fran started as she stood up from her seat.

"I have to go." Balthier suddenly said stepping away from Fran.

"Why do you attempt to evade me?" Fran asked. Of course, trust Fran to always catch on in a mere second.

"Do not be ridiculous Fran. I just have some uh, matters to attend to." Balthier said trying to seem unflustered as he walked away with Fran watching his back as he left.

**- - -**

"Don't you think you've had enough Balthier?" Tomaj asked as Balthier slammed down his now empty glass on the counter.

"I'll be the one to tell you when I've had enough Tomaj." Balthier said, his arm placed over the counter, his voice slightly slurred. He was not drunk but any further drinks than he could be. Balthier had entered the Sandsea a while ago. Tomaj feared he was here to pound him for the card and box of chocolates he sent Fran but he just sat down by bar and ordered himself a round of drinks. Tomaj was relieved to say the least but he kept waiting for Balthier to just attack him but it seemed the pirate merely came here to drown his misery.

"Actually, allow me to be the one tell you thus." Basch said as he appeared and took a seat beside Balthier. "And I believe Balthier has had enough." Tomaj took Balthier's goblet away from him and left the two men alone. Balthier groaned and buried his head in his arms. From the corner of his eyes, he took note of the bag Basch still carried with him. An idea crossed his mind, one he would have to execute later though.

Basch folded his hands over the counter. "I see you have not been coping well." Basch said looking down at Balthier.

"Oh? Is it that noticeable?" Balthier asked, sarcasm laced in his voice.

"Did you perhaps speak to Fran?" Basch asked.

Balthier raised his head but kept it resting over his arms. "I do not know why I was trying to avoid confrontation with her. I ended up making a fool out of myself anyhow." Balthier sat up straight and dropped his head into his hands. He sighed deeply. "I feel like such an idiot." Basch asked looking at his friend concernedly. Balthier dropped his hands down. "Within our partnership alone we share such a great bond, and all this time I thought…I thought that there was something that went deeper. Unfortunately Fran doesn't seem to feel so, and…I'm having a hard time believing that." Balthier said, his voice and eyes filled with sorrow.

Basch looked down at his hand. "One cannot predict such things like these. It can be effortless to fall in love, but when in love, it is never always easy."

Balthier looked up at Basch. "What?"

Basch looked at Balthier. "What?"

"You said...love." Balthier said. His face contorted into focus as he looked down at his hand.

"Am I wrong to assume you are in love with Fran?" Basch asked.

"No," Balthier said. "No you're right." Balthier said looking, his eyes dazed. "It's just that…I know I have always felt strongly for Fran. The word love just never crossed my mind." Balthier chuckled at the irony of the thought. Suddenly a smile started forming on his face. "I love her…I love Fran." He said, his smile gradually growing. Suddenly his smile disappeared. "But my feelings are in vain. A perfect being like Fran would never fall for an imperfect fool like me." Balthier said dropping his head back into his arms.

"If she found you an imperfect fool, she would have not partnered with you." Basch said.

"Then why did she?" Balthier asked.

"A question only she can answer I fear." Basch said. "Perhaps…not everything is what it seems to be."

Balthier pondered on Basch word. What did he mean by them? Balthier sat up straight again. "I thank you for your words Basch but it only fills me with false hope. Tomaj!" Balthier called signaling for Tomaj. "Another round!"

Tomaj looked to Basch for assurance who gave a reluctant nod in reply. Tomaj walked over and placed a beaker in front Balthier. As he began to fill it up he noticed Balthier looking at him intently.

"What?" Tomaj asked.

"I suddenly feel like I am forgetting something." Balthier said, not taking his eyes off Tomaj. His eyes then brightened up. "Ah! I remember now. I was meant to pummel you."

"Aw dang it."

**- - -**

The sky was now tinted with pink and orange as the sun began to set. Fran made her way back to the Aerodrome in hopes that Balthier had probably returned to the Strahl. After Balthier had walked she decided to give him some time and hopefully he would return. But hours had passed and he had yet to return leaving Fran worried. So she went out in search of him. She could not find him anywhere. She asked Vaan and Penelo, neither of the two knew where he was. She dropped by the Sandsea and instantly knew he had been there when she saw Tomaj's black eye. But sadly he had left a long while ago. Tomaj mentioned that he seemed very upset about something. Fran's face may not have shown it but she grew increasingly worried for her partner.

Today had been a most unusual day, mostly because she had not spent more than five minutes with Balthier. And it felt strange. As partners, every day was spent together, and it did not feel right not knowing where he was or having him by her side.

Fran released a sigh as she pulled out an item she had bought in the morning with Penelo. While Balthier had been out, so had she with Penelo. She had insisted that she buy something for Balthier. Fran did not think it a good idea at first but she could not resist to buy the item she now held in her hand. Fran was afraid of Balthier would react to it. The last thing she wanted was to create complications in their partnerships, for she did not know what she'd do without him. Balthier once claimed he was no leading man without her. In truth, she would be nothing without him.

Upon reaching the Aerodrome she noticed the pile of pink petals by the steps. She would've ignored them until she saw one come fluttering down right in front of her. Looking up, a small smile came to her face. She made her way to the roof of the Aerodrome.

**- - -**

"She loves me…" he said as he pulled out a petal from the rose he held in his hand and let it drop over the edge of the roof. "She loves me not…" he said as he pulled out another petal. "She loves me…" Balthier was about to pull out another petal but then stopped himself. He sighed as he dropped the rose over the roof edge. "What am I doing?"

"You seem to be tearing petals from roses for a reason I cannot decipher."

Balthier spun around to find Fran walking his away. "Fran!"

"Where is it you have been off to Balthier? I have been seeking you out for quite some time now." She said as she stood by his side.

"Terribly sorry about that Fran." Balthier said as he looked out to the horizon. "I had important matters to attend to."

"From what I had discovered, you were moping at the Sandsea." Fran said placing a hand on her hip.

Balthier nervously glanced at Fran. "Yes…I was at the Sandsea for some time."

"You do not wish to tell me what troubles you?" Fran asked him straight out. Balthier silently gulped.

"Maybe I shall. When the time is right." He simply said.

"Very well then." Fran said as she gazed over the city. Silence overcame the two. It was too much that Balthier could not bare it.

"Fran?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…" Balthier said looking up to Fran. "Do you even like it whenever I give you flowers or random gifts?"

Fran was caught off guard by the question. "I appreciate the gesture"

Balthier guffawed, looking back over the city. "More like you like taking advantage of my feelings."

Surprised by his comment, Fran looked at Balthier. "I do not."

"You don't have to lie to me Fran." Balthier said, his face growing solemn.

"I would never lie to you Balthier." Fran said, in a sincere voice.

"Fran, please don't. I know." Balthier said looking back to Fran, his grave eyes disquieting her. "I know how you truly feel about me." Fran felt her heart skip a beat. "And it is sadly not the same way I feel about you." For a moment it almost felt like her heart stopped beating.

"What-what makes you think so?" Fran asked, trying to hide the tremble behind her voice.

"Oh I know…I know." He said, his voice slightly fading towards the end as he averted his gaze from Fran. Fran looked away as well.

'_So…he truly does not share my feelings for him…but how did he discover?'_ Fran thought to herself.

"You are upset?" Fran asked.

Balthier chuckled, almost sardonically. "Would you like for me to be honest?" he asked. Without letting her answer he continued. "Upset is rather huge understatement." He said before pushing away from the roof edge, walking away from Fran. Fran kept her eyes to the ground, not wanting him to see the sadness in her eyes.

"I had no idea this would have upset you to such extent." She spoke sullenly.

"Well surprise!" Balthier said sarcastically. He turned back to look the Viera. "Really Fran, I thought that after everything we have been through…"

"It is because of all that we have been through it has come to this." Fran said turning to look at Balthier with desperation in her eyes. Balthier looked completely flabbergasted.

"You truly are an enigma to me Fran." He whispered, but knew well that she heard him clearly. "Through the years we have been partner, you knew how I felt about you. I believe I made quite an effort to make it obvious as well."

Fran almost seemed speechless. "From what you made evident to me was that you shared the feelings I hold for you." She said, her voice almost sounding desperate.

"Oh, your feelings of enragement for me perhaps?" Balthier asked chidingly. He had no idea what has suddenly possessed him to speak in such a manner with Fran.

"That is not true!" Fran exclaimed taking a step forward to Balthier.

"Oh no, you simply feel we cannot be together as you told Penelo."

Fran froze in her spot. "You know of what I spoke of with Penelo?"

"Yes. I heard what you told her in the shop." Balthier said, his distress seeming to grow as his voice rose. "You made it very clear that we could be nothing more than just mere partners."

"That is because you do not want what I want!" Fran said her voice rising as well.

"What I want is to be with you!"

"As do I!"

Suddenly both partners froze as they took in what had just transpired. Both their eyes grew wide as the realization dawned upon them.

"What?" they both asked simultaneously. It was then they both realized something was not right.

"Wait …I am confused." Fran said.

Balthier was not sure what to say next as he himself was confused beyond reason by Fran had just revealed to him.

"How could that be what you want? I heard you tell Penelo…"

"How do you know of what I told Penelo?"

Balthier clamped his mouth shut. "I…I was in one of the shops you and Penelo were in…hiding behind the counter…with Vaan and Basch."

"Why were you hiding?" Fran asked lifting a delicate eyebrow.

Balthier cleared his throat. "We'll come to that later, but first tell me how it is that want to be with me as well when I specifically heard you tell Penelo that we could not be together!" Balthier asked frantically, taking slow steps towards Fran.

"It is because I thought you did not feel what I feel for you." Fran explained to him.

Balthier stood still. "What do you feel for me?"

Fran took a quick intake of breath and felt her heart race faster. Never has she experience a feeling like this. If she did not know any better, she'd say the warmth in her face was because she was slightly blushing.

"I…" Fran stuttered. Balthier cocked his eyebrows. Never has he witnessed Fran stutter. She opened her mouth to speak but she could not force out the words. "Balthier I…" again she hesitated. Balthier took several steps forward, his eyes urging her to continue. As he now stood directly in front of her, Fran quickly tore her gaze off him, unable to face him.

"Fran." Balthier called to her, his hand reaching out to lightly touch her cheek.

"I love you." She finally said, looking up into his eyes. "I love you Balthier."

Balthier felt a whole weight lift of his shoulder, if he were not such a well composed leading man he would have fainted right then and there. Abruptly, a goofy boyish grin began forming on Balthier. "Really now?" he asked rather genteelly.

His grin was no reassurance to Fran, her face still showed nervousness and anxiety. "If I am unwanted then I understand, I…"

"Unwanted?" Balthier asked, utterly amused by the paradox of the situation. To ecstatic to comment, Balthier cupped Fran's face in his hand and brought her lips to his. It was euphoria, his soft lips embracing hers. She was hesitant at first but as she closed her eyes she let her lips meld with his. Balthier let his arms slip around her waist and pulled her close to him. The kiss was full of love and passion. Balthier loved the exhilarating feeling of flying and thought no other sensation could compare, but with Fran sweet lips moving with his, this went beyond anything he has ever felt or imagined. Reluctantly, he slowly pulled away, his heart racing with passion. Balthier smiled when he saw Fran's expression. Her eyes were radiant and her cheeks were flustered. She looked adorable in Balthier's eyes. "I love you too Fran."

Fran's breathing hitched as she gazed into Balthier's eyes, trying to find any allusion of trickery but only found genuine, honest love. "You…love me?"

He smiled as he twirled his finger in hair. "All this time you thought we could not be together because you thought it was I who did not hold any feelings for you. Fran, what ever made you think that you were unwanted?"

Fran looked down, shying away from his eyes. "Truthfully…" she started before looking back up, "I do not know."

"Have I not been apparent enough on how much you mean to me and how much..." Balthier stroked her lips his finger "I need you."

Fran relished his soft touch. "I was afraid." She whispered.

"Of what?"

Fran released a sigh as Balthier caressed her cheek. "Of everything. Of what could happen next. We live dangerous lives as it is. What if…" Fran trailed off. Balthier noticed she was very slightly trembling. "What if we only end up hurting each other? What if…I lose you?" Fran said, her soft voice seeming full of anguish.

"Never." Balthier instantly replied. "Never will you lose me Fran. I am never going to leave you." Balthier said as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed them. "When we first became partners, I thought about how we would be in pursuit of bounty hunters, one of us could be used against the other." He said, brushing her hands against his lips. "But I have sworn to never let any harm come to you, to always protect you. I know you will never hurt me Fran," Balthier said as he caressed a finger over her cheek, "And I will never, ever hurt you. You know that."

Fran shied away from his gaze again. "I have seen how you carelessly woo other women and I must admit there are times I feel as if I am just another one of them. I was afraid you perhaps did not feel for me as strong as I did for you."

"Another one of them?" To this Balthier chuckled amusedly as his face contorted into an incredulous expression. "Fran that is absolutely the most preposterous thing I have ever heard you say. How could you ever think such a thing? These other woman you say," Balthier slightly chortled "Oh you know the leading man must keep up his charm."

"I say the leading man should be more straightforward with it." Fran said, slightly smirking.

"Oh? You wouldn't happen to be jealous now, Fran?" Balthier said smirking, leaning in and nuzzling his nose with hers. "You yourself have a rather large pack of men who pursue you after the first glance."

"Jealous?" Fran asked mirroring Balthier's word, as her finger nickled him under his chin. "I recall the time you were one of them." Fran said, smiling.

"I fear I still somewhat am." Balthier said hugging Fran's body to his.

"But you never had to chase, for I always was yours." Fran said as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"As I am yours." Balthier said before closing the distance between the distances their lips. He kissed her with such tenderness and passion. Fran's eyes sparkled with joy before she shut them and returned the kiss. As they were both relishing in the sweet kiss, Balthier suddenly remembered something. "Speaking of which," Balthier said as he pulled away from the bliss of the moment, "I almost forgot something important," he said taking a slight step back and began searching one of his belt pouches. "To answer your question regarding what I was doing in the same shop as you and Penelo…"

"Eavesdropping?"

"Please Fran the leading man would never do something so discourteous."

"But a pirate would."

"Well you've got me there love. But initially I was on a little shopping trips and I have something for you." Fran looked down to the small velvet pouch Balthier pulled out. Looking up to Fran with a silly grin he opened the pouch. "Fran, would you do me the honors of being of my Valentine for today and forever?" he asked her as he pulled out the silver locket. At first he was unsure of her initial shocked expression as he placed the locket in her hands, but soon her face broke into a beautiful smile.

"Yes." She said looking up to Balthier. He would've kissed her once again until she spoke up. "I have something for you as well." Before Balthier could reply, Fran pulled out what she had gotten Balthier earlier in the day. Balthier stuttered. It was an exact copy of the silver locket he had gotten her, but in place of the F, it was a B. A grin broke out on Balthier's face.

"Well, great minds do think alike." He said, smiling as he took the locket into his hands. He made to wear it around his neck until Fran stopped.

"Wait." She said. "Why not you keep this one," she returned the one he gave her back to him, "and I shall keep this one." she said taking back the one she got for him "This way, we shall carry a piece of each other with us for always."

"Or more specifically, the first letters of our names." Balthier jested.

Fran permitted herself to a small giggle; it was a beautiful melody to his ears. He seriously wanted to kiss her again. "Whichever way you wish to see it, pirate." She said as she fastened his respective locket around his neck. He took her locket from her hand and motioned for her to turn around. She obliged and he gently moved aside her silver hair. He brought the locket around her neck and secured it. He let his fingers wonder at her neck for a bit before placing down a soft kiss. "You have not been granted permission there yet." She said, lightheartedly.

"Nevertheless, something tells me that is going to change very soon." Balthier smirked as he turned Fran around back to face him.

"Balthier!"

Balthier spun around to find Nono jogging his way with what seemed like a blueprint in his small hand.

"I finally thought up the perfect idea for what you can get Fran, kupo!" Nono said excitedly.

"Nono, Fran is standing right here." Balthier said pointing back to Fran. Suddenly realizing so, Nono quickly hid the blueprint behind his back. "And, it won't be necessary anymore Nono." Balthier said as he placed an arm around Fran's waist and kissed her on the cheek. Fran smiled and rested her hand over his chest. Nono blinked his eyes and stared at the two.

"That's…wonderful! Kupo!" Nono exclaimed, jumping up on his feet. He brought the blueprint back out and ripped it out. "It was not such a good idea anyways." He said shrugging his shoulder

Balthier chuckled turning back to Fran, wrapping his arms around her waist as hers went around his shoulder. He held his love close as he gazed into her dazzling eyes. Here he was, in her arms as she was in his. She was all he wanted and all he would ever need. To think it took a mere misunderstanding to bring them here. He should probably do that more often. Balthier looked at Nono to see he had placed his hands over his eyes. Smirking, he turned back to Fran.

"I love you, Fran." He said, his eyelids closing as he leaned in towards her lips. Fran eyes fluttered shut as Balthier's warm breath tickled her.

"And I love you, Bal…"

"BALTHIER!!"

The two pirates instantly flinched away from each other, alarmed by the sudden call for Balthier. Nono joined the two and jumped on top of the ledge. They all looked over the edge of the roof to see a rather raged looking Basch coming their way followed by Penelo and Vaan. He noticed the bag Basch clutched tightly in his hand.

"Basch, if you would be so kind, I was in the middle…" Balthier said before being interrupted.

"Where is it?!" Basch yelled looking up to Balthier.

"What are you talking about Basch?" Balthier shouted back down.

"The gift for Ashe!!" Basch screamed, holding up the bag he held, "The one _I_ got!!"

"Aha!" Balthier exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Basch. "So it was for Ashe! Tell me did she like what I replaced it with?"

Judging by the way Basch's skin became beat red, the flames that started in his eyes and how he marched into the Aerodrome obviously on his way up to murder Balthier…it must've been a no.

"Shall you never learn?" Fran asked giving Balthier an annoyed look.

"Not unless you start teaching me." Balthier said seductively as he placed his arms around Fran's waist and nuzzles her face.

"You still won't learn, kupo." Nono mumbled, earning him a hard flick on the nose from Balthier.

"Hey Balthier!" Penelo called up to the trio. "What did you exactly replace Basch's gift with?"

"Oh something from that women's store. You know, the one we visited earlier in the morning, Vaan." He said.

"Really? Can I see?" Vaan asked innocently. He then noticed the look Penelo was giving him.

"Wha-OW!!"

**- - -**

_My very first FFXII fic. Hope you guys like it. Please review if you wish to see more Balthier/Fran fics from me._

_-craZy_


End file.
